The Nights
by HoussemWritingStories
Summary: Gumball and Darwin find a weird game on their PC. They decided to play it...and they might just regret it...


**Hey guys! I'm here with another brand new multi-chapter story and my first crossover story! Now I'm gonna have to tell you right off the bat that this is one of those stories where writers make characters play games and write about their reactions so if you don't like that, just click off right now. If you're into it however, then carry on.**

 **Also, before we get in the story, I'm gonna explain something: this story was originally part of that OC-centered stories series that I had going before and then deleted completely so I'm just reusing the idea and deleting the OC as well as adding/deleting the necessary/unnecessary parts. I might do that with the other stories too so get ready for that!**

 **Anyway, without further ado, let's get started...**

Gumball and Darwin were inside their on the PC, aimlessly browsing the net as one would expect.

"Okay, I think that's enough Internet for today". Darwin said, bored out of his mind.

"Yeah, we should go outside". Gumball replied, agreeing.

Gumball was about to turn off the PC when he saw something weird in the desktop.

"Hey Darwin, what's this?". Gumball asked.

"What is?". Darwin replied.

"Five Nights at Freddy's? What the what is that?". Gumball questioned as he read the title under the icon.

Darwin shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no clue". He stated

Gumball observed the icon closely for a brief while.

"I think it's a game, Darwin". He concluded.

"A game? Okay then". Darwin responded, slightly surprised.

"I guess we should give it a shot then?". The fish added.

"Yeah, okay". Gumball agreed.

The cat got hold of the mouse and moved over the cursor to hover over the "Five Nights at Freddy's" application icon.

"Well, here goes nothing". Gumball muttered under his breath as he double-clicked the icon.

The two grew slightly anxious, unsure of what to expect.

The first thing that showed up when the game launched was the following:

WARNING:

This game contains flashing lights, loud noises, and lot of jumpscares!

A shiver went down Gumball and Darwin's spines as they read that.

"I'm starting to regret this". Darwin said to Gumball, whispering.

Out of extreme nervousness, Gumball was only able to respond with a slow nod.

They were snapped out of that state by a brief noise, after which the main menu showed up, featuring a brown bear animatronic on the right side twitching. On the opposite side were the following words:

New Game

Continue

The duo were once again freaked out by the movements of the animatronic bear.

"Okay then, I guess we'll start a new game, right?". Gumball asked, trying to hide his fear behind a mask displaying nervous laughter.

Darwin was only able to respond with a slow nod.

Once again, Gumball moved the cursor to hover over one of the options.

Bizarrely, he first landed the cursor on "Continue" and the words "Night 1" appeared in small text under the former word.

"Looks like we're starting from zero either way". Gumball stated, slighty disappointed.

"Remember that we never played this game". Darwin reminded him.

Gumball nodded in understanding and then clicked on "New Game".

The menu screen froze briefly then slowly faded out, now showing a newspaper with an ad on it that says:

HELP WANTED

Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

Family pizzeria looking for security guard to

work the nightshift 12 am to 6 am

Monitor cameras, ensure the safety of equipment and

animatronic characters

Not responsible for injuries/dismemberment

$120 a week

To apply call:

1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR

Gumball and Darwin were thrown off by the "injuries/dismemberment" part.

"So let me get this straight, we're gonna be a security guard working a pizzeria from 12 am to 6 am all week and we have cameras and robot characters. All for $120 per week?". Gumball questioned in disbelief.

"That's minimum wage for ya". Darwin commented.

"What person in their right mind would work under such conditions?". Gumball voiced his disbelief again.

"Someone desperate, arrogant or maybe someone _not_ in their right mind". Darwin listed the possibilities in a sarcastic voice. Gumball nodded in agreement with what his brother said.

"Either way, someone gotta do it so the show can go on. You know, plot reasons". Darwin suggested, air quoting the last statement.

The duo were staring at a pitch black screen for a few seconds before it changed to show an office.

It had two doors, each labeled with two buttons "Light" and "Door", a table with a fan on it and various posters depicting what Gumball and Darwin assumed to be the animatronic characters.

"Woah". The two brothers were slightly surprised and soon started observing the office they were in now.

Suddenly, a phone ring was heard.

"A phone call?". Gumball questioned.

"Seems to be". Darwin replied.

"Something tells me we should listen to it carefully. No noise until the phone call is over, okay?". Gumball ordered firmly.

Darwin nodded in response, then they readied themselves to listen carefully to what was coming.

The phone call went like this:

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"

"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."

"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"

"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."

"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

Gumball and Darwin gulped...They were on their own now...

 **And that's gonna be it for the first chapter since that damn phone call script pushed this story to and beyond 1,000 words lol. Anyways, hope you guys will enjoy how I'll write this one and I'm sorry if it feels unoriginal but I wanna stay true to the actual game elements instead of making my own up. This will also make for a new multi-chapter story by me that I'm 100% sure I'm gonna finish (I'm still not so sure about "Spoiled Daughter MIA, I need to get help). Anyways, thanks for reading! Don't forget to fav, follow and review this story and also fav and follow me to get notified whenever I publish something new! Thanks again and bye!**


End file.
